Blind Date
by Debs dragon
Summary: Bulma is desperate to find herself a husband and goes on the television show 'Blind Date'.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the DBZ crew, a rich Japanese man does. I only borrow them to play with. Written for pleasure not profit.

Summary: Bulma is desperate to find herself a husband and goes on the television show 'Blind Date'.

"Blind Date"

May 2002 Debs-dragon & ssj4_Vegeta

In a television studio somewhere on the planet Earth a program is about to be beamed into the homes of many poor unsuspecting individuals.

* Applause *

Host/Piccolo : "Good evening Ladies and gentleman and welcome to Blind Date... the dating show with a difference; the difference being we don't give a damm who ends up with who! No, seriously, we take one desperate girl and three unsuspecting men and subject them to a variety of tortures before the final selection and the date of a lifetime. So, without further ado let's meet our love deprived female..."

A blue haired bombshell walks onto the studio floor and shakes hands with the host.

Piccolo: "Welcome to the show, Miss Bulma Briefs."

Bulma: "Why thank you Mr Piccolo, I'm really happy to be here and hope to find my perfect date... Scratch that, I hope to find myself a husband!" (smiles at the camera and waves)

Piccolo: (runs finger around collar and swallows) "Ohh-kay then, let's see what happens on the show, but before we start let's find out a bit more about you."

Bulma: "Well, I am an extremely intelligent individual to the point of being a genius. My office is decorated with Nobel prizes. As you may know I am the heir apparent to the Capsule Corp. I'm 5'6" have a hour glass figure and want a man that is tall, good looking, and has a reasonable intelligence. But then again I'm not all that fussy and will settle for anything I can get."

Piccolo: (mutters) "You don't want much do you?"

Bulma: "Huh... what was that?"

Piccolo: "Umm.. Modest... You forgot to add modest."

Bulma: "Oh yes, so I did. Well I'm extremely modest as well."

Piccolo: ( cough cough ) "Well thank you very much for that enlightening insight into the Bulma behind the blue hair. Now, if you would please go with our model here to the booth and put on your earphones we will introduce to the audience the three, 'dragged off the street' bachelors that are vying for your hand."

Bulma takes the arm of the model, aka Goku, and proceeds to run her hand up and down his upper arm, exclaiming at his muscles.

Bulma: "My, how strong you must be."

Chi chi: (off stage waiting in the booth with the head phones) "Grrrrrrrr."

Goku places Bulma in the seat in the booth and Chi chi positions the head phones on either side of her ears then lets them go.

* THWAP*

Bulma jumps as the earphones connect with her ears and skull.

Bulma: (thinks) _'Geeze I'm glad I didn't go on the Weakest Link if this is how they treat you on this type of show.'_

Chi chi: (smiles sweetly) "Comfortable?"

Chi chi then closes the booth door rather loudly and taking a possessive hold of Goku, moves off stage.

Camera cuts back to main studio where Piccolo is standing with a tall, long haired youth wearing an orange Gi complete with a blue tie.

Piccolo: "Welcome to the show; Blind Date, where we attempt to find you your perfect date. You are contestant number 1. Please tell us a little about yourself."

Yamcha: "Well, my name is Yamcha and I like to train and hang out with tough guys. I'm currently single and looking for that special someone."

Piccolo: (mumbles) "So why did you come on this show then?"

Yamcha: (whispers) "Do I get my money now?"

Piccolo: "Shush you idiot, we will discuss your fee later, you haven't finished yet."

Yamcha: "This is gonna cost extra you know."

Piccolo: "Doesn't it always?"

A tall, blonde android takes Yamcha by the arm and leads him to sit on one of the chairs beside a panel.

Yamcha: "Wow, if I get this chick then I won't charge anything for my services."

Piccolo: "Okay time to meet contestant number 2. Please welcome, Vegeta."

A blue spandex clad figure makes its way reluctantly to the studio floor and stands with arms folded glaring at anyone that looks his way.

Piccolo: "How about you tell us something about yourself?"

Vegeta: "No."

Piccolo: "Errrr... Pardon?"

Vegeta: "No, not until you show me where this training chamber is. The one you said I could train in and would guarantee that I get strong enough to beat Kakarot."

Piccolo: (starts to nervously tug at his antennae) "Not now Vegeta. That comes after the show has finished."

Vegeta: (Scowls) "You never said anything about waiting till the end of the show."

Piccolo: "Umm, didn't I? Oops, sorry about that."

Vegeta: "Humph. You will be..."

Piccolo: "So, any more information forthcoming about yourself Vegeta?"

Vegeta: "Humph.

Piccolo: "Right then, time to move on to the next contestant."

The blonde android returns to escort Vegeta to his chair next to Yamcha. Vegeta brushes her off.

Vegeta: "I can get there by myself, woman!"

Juuhachi: "Touchy... touchy..."

Piccolo: "Okay, here is our third and final contestant, please welcome The Turtle Hermit or as he is also known... Master Roshi."

Master Roshi: "He, he, he. Hi there all, it's great to be here. Now where's the girls?"

Piccolo: "Welcome to you too, Master Roshi and there is only the one girl to be won and you have to beat the other two contestants to win her."

Master Roshi: "He, he, he, that won't be too hard considering I'm a former world martial arts champ, eh?"

Piccolo: "Okay shorty, take your seat and let's get this show on the road."

Juuhachi comes across to escort Master Roshi to his seat. Master Roshi begins to hyperventilate and his eyes stick out.

Master Roshi: "Oh wow... Where did you come from, gorgeous? How about you and me getting together and take a walk around my island?" (wink wink)

*Whack!*

Master Roshi is laid out on the floor.

Juuhachi: "Don't you ever try to pinch my rear again you perverted old man or that's not all you will get."

Juuhachi walks off to the side of the studio leaving a stunned Roshi to pick himself up and get seated.

Yamcha: (whistles) "She sure packs a punch."

Roshi: (rubbing his cheek) "I wouldn't mind seeing what else she packs."

Piccolo: "Errr... Okay you three, it's time for a word from our sponsors."

camera cuts to an ad break...

Camera returns from the ad break...

Vegeta is sitting, sending small, random fireballs around the studio, Roshi and Yamcha are discussing the prospects of them both leaving with a partner, Goku is trying to calm a rather wild Chi chi and Bulma is sitting on the other side of the screen attempting to look glamorous.

Piccolo: "Right it's time for the show to get started. For those of you not familiar with the format, our lady gets to ask three questions to our fellas. The guys answer the questions as honestly as possible and at the end our girl will choose who she wants to go out with on her blind date. Without further preamble, let's get started. Your first question, please."

Bulma: "What's your idea of your ideal woman?"

1) Yamcha: "She would be a little shorter than me with soft skin, silky hair, nice body and a voice that is music to my ears... Just like yours."

Piccolo: "I think I'm gonna be sick."

Vegeta: "You have certainly gone a lighter shade of green."

Piccolo: "Alright let's get back to the question. Your answer please, number 2."

2) Vegeta: "My ideal woman is one that shuts up and leaves me alone to train. Oh and she must be a good cook."

Piccolo: "Right."

Bulma: (rolls her eyes) "Is this guy for real?"

Piccolo: "Your turn number 3."

Master Roshi: "My ideal woman... he, he, he. Now that's a tough one. There are so many lovely girls out there. I suppose she would have to be good looking with a nice body. And young. But definitely a nice body. Fit and athletic with a nice body."

Piccolo: "Okay, okay, settle down, I think we get the picture. So which one of those answers do you like the most, Miss?"

Bulma: "Now let's see. Number two seems to be more interested in getting a slave. Number three wants a show piece so I think I will have to go with number 1 this time, Mr Piccolo."

Yamcha punches the air and grins, Vegeta looks bored and Master Roshi is beginning to look a little lost.

Piccolo: "Now let's move along. Your second question please, miss."

Bulma: "If we were stuck on a desert island and you could choose one thing to have with us, what would you choose?"

Yamcha: "Now that's a tough one. I'm not really sure as I think I would have all I needed with you."

Bulma: "Oh, how sweet."

Piccolo: "I think I'm getting cavities with all this sappiness. Number 2, your answer please?"

Vegeta: "A gravity machine."

Bulma: (scratches head) "Huh?"

Piccolo: "Number 3?"

Master Roshi: "A camera."

Bulma: "A camera?"

Master Roshi: "Yep, then I could, he, he, he, take all sorts of nature pictures... he, he, he."

Yamcha glares at Roshi...

Master Roshi: ( puts hands in the air) "What? What did I say ?"

Piccolo: "Nature pictures?"

Master Roshi: "Yes. Errr, nature pictures. Anything wrong with that?"

Yamcha: "Depends on the nature..."

Piccolo: "That's enough. Which one this time, miss?"

Bulma: (taps side of her head as she contemplates) "Hmm, well I don't really want to spend my time with nature or photography, and I'm not sure what a gravity machine is so I think I will take number 1 again, Mr Piccolo."

Yamcha grins from ear to ear, Vegeta humphs and re folds his arms, Master Roshi's glasses flash as he realises he's not getting anywhere.

Piccolo: "It's time for that all important final question."

Bulma: (deep sigh) "If you were going to show me a good time where would you take me and what would we do?"

Bulma crosses her legs as she waits with baited breath for the answers. Roshi is trying to bribe Yamcha with a fist full of dollars and the promise of some personal training. Vegeta is looking thoroughly bored. Yamcha shakes his head at Roshi's final offer then clears his throat.

Yamcha: "Let me see. First I would take you out to a really classy restaurant so you could choose anything off the menu. I would order the most expensive wine on the list and wine and dine you in style. When the dinner was over I would take you to a movie of your choice and then drive you home."

Bulma's eyes are shut as she dreamily envisions the scene.

Piccolo: "Okay. Number 2 you're up."

Vegeta: "I would take you to the world martial arts tournament so you could watch me beat the living crap out of that thing they call Kakarot. That's if I ever get this special training I have been promised. As a prince it's demeaning that a third class warrior such as him should be more powerful than I."

Vegeta gloweres at Piccolo.

Piccolo: (pretends to ignore Vegeta) "Number 3?"

Master Roshi: "He, he, he. What was the question again?"

Piccolo: "If you are going to show me a good time where would you take me and what would we do?"

Master Roshi: (looking shocked) "I wouldn't take you anywhere Mr. I'm afraid you're not my type. Not that I have anything against your type..."

Piccolo: (splutters) "Hang on I think you have got this all wrong."

Master Roshi: "Now there there, it's not something to be ashamed of, I'm sure that there's lots of, ummm, male species out there that would be more than willing to take you out, it's just that I'm not one of them."

Master Roshi moves a little closer to Vegeta. Vegeta gives him a death glare and Master Roshi moves back again.

Piccolo: (groans) "How did I get myself into this mess?"

Master Roshi: "Maybe it was a deprived childhood?"

Yamcha: "Sounds like a reasonable explanation to me."

Vegeta: "Or maybe that's what comes of only having a race of males."

Yamcha: "..."

Master Roshi: "..."

Vegeta: "Have you ever seen a female Namekian?"

All shake their heads.

Vegeta: "I rest my case."

Piccolo: (now tinged with a nice shade of red) "Excuse me, but do you think we can get back to the show?"

Audience: "Yes, please."

Piccolo: "So miss, which one this time?"

Bulma: "I know this sounds really weird but I think I will go with number 1 again."

Yamcha does a victory dance.

Piccolo: "Now comes the moment of truth. You have had three matches with bachelor number 1, no matches with bachelor number 2 and no matches with pervert number 3. So it would seem that your ideal match would be number 1. However, I will give you a minute to think things over and then I expect an answer as to which will be the lucky man to go on tonight's Blind Date."

Music springs up as the camera swings around and focuses firstly on Yamcha who is sitting there with a triumphant expression on his face. Then to Vegeta who is doing his best to look interested in what's happening but failing miserably. Then to Master Roshi who is quietly trying to pick his nose and finally moves quickly to Piccolo who is deep in thought pondering his sexuality.

*Ding*

Piccolo: "Time's up. So, who is going to be the lucky guy? Will it be 1, 2 or 3?"

Bulma: "Well, after much thought and deliberation I have made my decision. It's guy number..."

*Drum Roll*

Bulma: "It's guy number 2."

Yamcha faints, Master Roshi goes into hysterics and Vegeta turns a rather fetching shade of purple as he chokes on his saliva.

Piccolo: "You sure?"

Bulma: "Oh, absolutely. I need a challenge. While number 1 sounds really sweet and certainly knows how to treat a woman I'm not sure if a guy can really be that genuine. Number 3 sounds as if he is either a dirty old man or a total queer or both, but either way I don't want to find out. So that leaves number 2. He sounds really interesting, arrogant, self centred, modest and not to mention a prince. Not that that has any bearing on my decision. Him being a prince I mean. I just think he would be mentally stimulating to share a date with."

Piccolo: "Well there you have it. Our girl has made her choice and the lucky man is bachelor number 2. I would ask you to step down here to the front of the studio where you can meet the other two unlucky guys."

Bulma walks to the front and stands next to the partition that separates her from the guys.

Piccolo: "The first contestant was a young man who enjoyed working out and hanging out with tough guys. Bulma, please meet Yamcha."

Yamcha walks down and around the partition to see the woman of his dreams standing there. He strolls over and swiftly takes Bulma into his arms, dipping her low to the floor he sweeps his lips across hers and locks them in an earth moving kiss. Then he returns her to her feet releases her from his grasp and saunters off stage giving Piccolo a funny look as he brushes past.

Piccolo: (cough) "Ahem..."

Bulma is still looking a bit dazzled from Yamcha's display.

Piccolo: "Bachelor number 3 is a more mature gentleman who lives on an island somewhere in the ocean. His hobbies include staring lustfully at girls on the aerobics shows and collecting all editions of Playboy, Penthouse and anything else he can lay his grubby hands on. Bulma, please meet Master Roshi."

Master Roshi runs down the stage and around the partition. He stops in his tracks as he spies Bulma. She shrinks back and hides behind Piccolo as Roshi attempts to get his arms around her and kiss her.

Master Roshi: "Aww come on, it's only one little kiss."

Bulma: "I don't care, you pervert, I have no intention of kissing the likes of you. I know your type."

*Whack!*

Bulma decks Master Roshi.

Medics rush on and stretcher Roshi off.

Master Roshi: "Wow, that girl sure can get under your skin... She's a fiery one."

Then he promptly passes out again.

Piccolo: "Now it's time to meet the lucky guy. Bachelor number 2.. He comes from the planet Vegeta somewhere far away, his only purpose and sole focus is to be the best, the strongest and to beat the shit out of Goku. Bulma Briefs, please meet your blind date, Vegeta."

The partition slides back to reveal a scowling Vegeta, arms folded and back turned. Bulma stares at the spandex clad figure.

Bulma: "Ohh Vegeta, how did you know I have a fetish for spandex?"

~ TBC ~


	2. Chapter 2

"Blind Date"

Chapter 2

Bulma: "Ohh Vegeta, how did you know I have a fetish for spandex?"

Vegeta turns around slowly, not sure if his ears had heard this woman right. Piccolo turned blue and dropped his microphone. Bulma stood smiling, wondering what all the fuss was about - and if Vegeta was going to kiss her.

Piccolo, having recovered enough, retrieves his microphone and continues...

Piccolo: "Well now, I think it's time we ask our love machine robot just what this pairs compatibility rating is. So let's welcome the robot everyone loves... R2-D2."

* Applause *

R2-D2 rolls out onto the stage and emits a series of grunts, whistles and beeps. Another robot strolls out behind him.

Piccolo: "Sorry ladies and gentlemen.. I nearly forgot, of course we need the translator, don't we..."

Audience: "We do?"

Piccolo: "Yes we do! So please make welcome, Android 17."

* Silence *

Seventeen: (casts a glare around the audience) "I'm not really bad, I was just programed that way."

Audience member: "Oh yeah, sure, and pigs might fly."

The door opens and Oolong flies in, does a quick sweep around the audience, swoops low over Bulma and Vegeta before giving a wave and disappearing out the window.

Audience member: "..."

Seventeen: "Shall we continue?"

Piccolo: "Umm... right, so now we ask our little love droid to give us the compatibility rate for these two. R2-D2 if you would."

R2-D2: "Whistle... beep...ping...doing...whizz... clang..."

Piccolo: (waves hand) "Well, what did he say?"

Seventeen: "Whistle... beep...ping...doing...whizz... clang..."

Piccolo: (smacks head with mike) "Why me? Why me?" *groan* "Translation please!"

Seventeen: "Why didn't you say so in the first place?"

Vegeta: (rolls eyes) "I don't believe the IQ of these imbeciles! Can we please get on with this farce, I have some serious training to get back to."

Seventeen: "Okay... Okay... Don't get your spandex in a spin. Geeze lover boy, impatient aren't you?"

Vegeta raises a finger and points at 17, ready to send a fireball.

Piccolo: (jumps in-between the pair) "Time out guys. Let's just get to the result shall we? Plenty of time to kill each other later."

Vegeta backs off and glares, Seventeen smirks and pokes out his tongue.

Seventeen: "Now, what was the question? Oh yeah, translation." (whispers to Piccolo) "Errr, one problem."

Piccolo: "But I thought you are fluent in over 17,000 different languages?"

Seventeen: "Oh I am... but Droid isn't one of them."

Piccolo: "..."

Audience member: (jumps up ) "I can translate for you."

Piccolo: "And who might you be, sir?"

Audience member: "My name is George Lucas."

Everyone: (scratches their heads) "George who?"

George: "George Lucas. You know, film writer... director... famous personality?"

Everyone: (still scratching heads) "Huh?"

George: "Oh forget it."

Piccolo: "Umm, well whoever you are can you really translate for us?"

George : "Sure."

Piccolo: "Well, what did he say?"

George: "Well, he said 'When is he going to get his major 50,000 service?' He is in desperate need of a grease and oil change."

Piccolo: "I don't believe this. Stuff the grease and oil change, what did he say about the compatibility rate?"

George: "Oh yeah, that... Well he said the compatibility rate for these two is 0.0001%"

Vegeta: "..."

Bulma: "..."

Piccolo: "..."

Audience: "..."

Seventeen: "..."

R2-D2: :)

Piccolo: "So what do they have in common then?"

R2-D2: "whistle... clunk... fizzt... clang..."

Piccolo: "George?"

George: "Oh yes of course... That means how the hell do I know? I'm only programed to come up with the percentages and spit out random numbers , not find reasons for them."

Vegeta: (glares at the droid) "Tell me you warped pile of wires, do you enjoy your job?"

R2-D2: "Wheee... fizzt...crackle... hoot... bleep...ping... pong... clunk... whirr... beep... ting... dang... boing... tweet... whizz... tootle... buzz...clang... doing... oompha!"

Vegeta raises an eyebrow and stares at George.

Vegeta: "Well? What did he say?"

George: "He said: No."

Vegeta raises his palm and lines up the droid.

Vegeta: "Well in that case he won't mind being sent on a trip then."

Vegeta fires an energy ball at R2-D2 and hits him with such force that he is sent spinning all the way back to the first episode. The last sound to come from said droid as he vanished was -

R2-D2: "Tinkle."

George kindly translated this to read...

"HOLY SSSSSHHHHHH IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII TTTTTTTTTTT!"

Piccolo: "Oh kay... I think we should return to the lucky couple and see just where it is they are going to go for their dream date."

Bulma is looking expectantly at Piccolo and trying to get her fingers entwined with Vegeta's. Vegeta is moving his hands non stop in an attempt to prevent her from doing so.

Piccolo: "Our lucky couple is going to a fancy, uptown restaurant for a slap up meal before taking in a movie of their choice. So let's head out the front of the studio and send the pair on their way."

Camera follows at the rear of the entourage as they head out down the corridor to the front of the studio. Stepping through the front doors they are greeted by a beat up looking motor bike, complete with side car and an immaculately dressed chauffeur.

Piccolo: (antennae stand bolt upright) "What the heck is my bike doing here? Where is the limo?"

Chauffeur/Krillin: "Err.. slight problem there, chief. When I got behind the wheel I couldn't reach the pedals properly."

Piccolo: (waves hand) "Continue..."

Krillin: "Well, I kinda couldn't get to the brake pedal in time to make a smooth stop, but nature helped out."

Piccolo: "And..."

Krillin: "Let's just say that trees are immovable objects at times."

Tow truck drives past towing what used to be a stretch limo but is now the size of a mini.

Piccolo: *groan* "But why my bike?"

Krillin: "I can reach all the necessary pedals and things needed to keep us alive on it as well as carry passengers."

Piccolo: "Alright then, you can use my bike, just don't go putting any dents in it."

Bulma: (look of horror on her face) "You expect me to ride on that!"

Piccolo: "There's nothing wrong with my Gertrude."

Everyone: "Gertrude!"

Piccolo: "Don't tell me that you lot don't give pet names to things?"

Bulma: "Well I did have this old deadly treadly [1] once..."

Vegeta: "I know this is probably very interesting and such but I'm hungry; any possibility we can get going and get something to eat?"

Bulma: (huffs) "Sure mister high and mighty..."

Krillin: "Well come on guys, hop on and in and we will hit the road."

Bulma climbs into the side car and dons a helmet, Krillin jumps up on the seat and Vegeta climbs up behind him. Vegeta sits perplexed for a moment staring at his helmet.

Krillin: "Now what's wrong?"

Vegeta: "This helmet ... It will ruin my hair style."

Krillin: (mutters) "Not as much as the wind will."

Vegeta: "I heard that."

Krillin: "Let's go."

Krillin hops back on the bike and kick starts it into life. Bulma hops back in the sidecar and Vegeta climbs on behind Krillin. The accelerator is hit and with a cough splutter and bang the bike chuggs away amid a cloud of black smoke...

*Later*

Vegeta: "I knew we should have flown."

Bulma: "It's a bit late for that now."

Krillin: "I'm sure I can fix it guys."

Krillin has lost the jacket, sleeves rolled up and is covered in oil and grease trying to fix 'Gertrude'

Vegeta folds his arms across his chest and looks at the bike in disgust.

Bulma: "Well I'm not hanging around here all day waiting for you to fix that thing, I'm hungry so I will walk to the restaurant. Coming, Vegeta?"

Bulma grabs Vegeta on the arm and starts to drag him along the street. Vegeta shrugs her off and scowling, proceeds to lead the way. A short while later he stops out the front of a store with a huge, golden double arch above it.

Vegeta: (pushing open the doors) "Here we are, woman."

Bulma: "Errr Vegeta, I don't think this is the place."

Vegeta: "What do you mean, not the place? It is a restaurant is it not?"

Bulma: "Err... Yes."

Vegeta: "They sell food, do they not?"

Bulma: "Err... Yes."

Vegeta: "So what's the problem now then?"

Bulma: "I don't think the show exactly had Mac Donald's down as the restaurant we are supposed to be at."

~ To be continued ? ~

[1] deadly treadly... for those out there this is slang for a push bike... :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Many thank to those of you who were kind enough to leave me a review on the last chapter. I'm sorry I haven't replied to your reviews personally but with the work FFnet is currently doing to the site in relation to the reviews section, it won't allow me to use the link to reply to you each personally. I do thank you for your comments though and I'm pleased that you all are getting a laugh from this fic.**

**Let the insanity continue...**

"Blind Date"

Part 3

Bulma: "I don't think the show exactly had Mc Donald's down as the restaurant we are supposed to be at."

Vegeta: "Who cares. Food is food and you said yourself you were hungry."

Bulma: "Yeah, I am, but I think the show had something a little more 'up market' lined up for us."

Vegeta: "Well that idea got crushed along with the limo so who gives a rats, food is food and I'm hungry now."

The entire restaurant was suddenly silenced and all heads turned as with a loud crash, bang, thump... the camera crew burst through the doors panting heavily from their chase.

Bulma giggled and Vegeta shot them an angry glare before turning again to the cashier.

Cashier: "Can I take your order, sir?"

Vegeta: "About time. ... Right... 6 Big Mac's... 6 Quarter pounders... 3 Mc Chicken burgers... 3 Mc Fish... 12 Happy meals.. and make sure there is a different Dragonball Z model with each happy meal as I want to collect the lot without doubling up [1]... a large strawberry thickshake... oh and no pickles on any of the burgers."

Cashier: "Ummm... You want fries with that?"

Vegeta: "No."

Bulma: "Oh, that's so sweet of you to order for myself and the rest of the camera crew, Vegeta."

Vegeta turns and glares at Bulma.

Vegeta: (snorts) "What do you mean, order for all of you? That's mine, you lot can get your own."

Cashier: "That will be $86.95, sir."

Vegeta: "Do you see pockets anywhere in this outfit?"

Cashier: (Looks Vegeta up and down) "So, just how do you intend to pay for this then?"

Vegeta: "Bulma..."

Bulma: "I hate this idea of equality..."

Cameraman: "That's okay miss, the show will pick up the tab..."

Vegeta: "In that case can you throw in a couple of extra cheese burgers?"

Bulma: (rolls her eyes) "Can I please have a Chicken Caesar salad and small diet coke?"

The cashier finishes processing the orders and heaves a sigh of relief as the camera man pays.

Cashier: "Will that be dine in or take away?"

Vegeta: "Dine in."

Cashier: "Okay then if you would like to take a seat I will bring the orders over to you."

Vegeta heads off into the restaurant with Bulma and the crew trotting along behind. Vegeta gives a death glare and raises his finger at a couple sitting in a booth by the window; said couple quickly pick up the remains of their meal and high tail it out of the restaurant. Vegeta plonks himself down and Bulma slides in opposite him. Within a few minutes the food arrives.

The girl pops the tray down on the table and passes Bulma her salad and diet coke while Vegeta disappears behind a mountain of burgers. The pile starts to wane when suddenly the quiet humming of the restaurant is shattered by a piercing yell.

Vegeta: (choking) "I thought I said NO PICKLES!"

Bulma reaches across and proceeds to thump Vegeta between the shoulder blades.

Vegeta, who has turned purple, storms up to the counter and confronts the shaking cashier. The cashier points a finger out the back to the kitchenhand. Vegeta lines up the kitchenhand and sends an energy ball, the kitchenhand picks up the spatula and deflects the ball. Vegeta gets angrier at this and starts to fire off several balls. The kitchenhand bravely stands his ground and with a combination of a good eye, quick reflexes and another spatula continues to deflect the energy balls.

Meanwhile... the restaurant rapidly becomes vacant as patrons grab what remains of their food and duck for cover. As the energy blasts continue to ricochet off spatulas, range hoods and extractor fans, the odd one finds a target and adds to the overall air-conditioning and giving the place the new look in alfresco dining.

Eventually the kitchen hand, on the retreat, takes cover behind a large model of Ronald McDonald only to have said model collapse on top of him. His last breath was heard to say... The do Ron, Ron, Ron, the do Ron, Ron...

Satisfied that his complaint had been taken seriously, Vegeta sat down again and proceeded to finish off the rest of his meals... carefully checking for any more rogue pickles and removing the little green things as he found them.

Bulma stuck her head out of the 'Ladies' and seeing the coast was clear also returned to the table to continue her salad. She glanced across at Vegeta who now seemed calm and in control and made a mental note not to ever piss off the prince.

His meal finished, Vegeta sat back and awaited the next move. Bulma swallowed the last of her coke and looked at the camera crew.

Camera man: "We are supposed to be going to see a movie."

Bulma: "So let's go then."

Camera man: "There's a minor problem there."

Bulma: "Oh?"

Camera man: "We need transport..."

Just then Krillin climbs over the rubble that used to be the front doors and makes his way over to the group.

Krillin: "There you are guys. Boy have I had problems finding you lot. Never mind though, I see you have eaten. So if you are ready then I suggest we move on to the movies."

Vegeta: "Hang on, cue ball, have you solved the transport problem?"

Krillin: (rubs back of head) "He, he, he.. Well yes, in a manner of speaking."

Vegeta: (cocks an eyebrow) "How?"

Krillin gives a rather nervous smile and dives out the front of Macca's then returns banishing a couple of pairs of roller blades.

Bulma: "You have got to be kidding me..."

Vegeta: "..."

Camera man: "This I got to see..."

Krillin: "Aww, come on guys, it will add to the fun."

Bulma: "There is nothing fun or romantic about a broken leg."

Vegeta: "Oh yes there is."

Bulma: "How so?"

Vegeta: "When it isn't yours."

Vegeta went to move towards Krillin, but Krillin for once was on his toes and shot out of the ruins before Vegeta had a chance. Vegeta scowled then smirked and turning to Bulma folded his arms across his chest.

Vegeta: "Come on then, let's go to see this pathetic movie."

Bulma : "But, how are we going to get there?"

Vegeta: "You talk too much, woman, now shut up and follow me."

Bulma was stunned that someone had actually spoken to her this way and so promptly shut up. She followed Vegeta meekly from the restaurant then her eyes opened wide.

Bulma: "No way!"

Vegeta: "Be quiet and get on."

Bulma stepped forward and climbed up behind Vegeta, locking her arms around his waist she sighed in resignation. Vegeta took a firm grip on the handle bars then put one foot on the ground and pushed hard...

The camera man came running out of the restaurant just in time to see Vegeta, with Bulma wrapped around him, hijacking his scooter... He shook his fist at the saiya-jin in anger then jumped out of his skin as Krillin popped up from nowhere waving a pair of roller blades at him.

Krillin: "Transport anyone?"

Bulma clutched tightly at Vegeta's waist as his foot continued to push the scooter along at a rather terrifying speed. The scenery became a blur as they sped past then...

*peee... pawwww...peee...pawwww...peee...pawww...pee...pawwww...*

The siren and blue light cut through the air like a knife. Vegeta brought the scooter to a stop and awaited the officer.

Officer: "Are you aware sir that you are in a 60 kph zone?"

Vegeta: "So?"

Officer: "You were doing 62 kph."

Vegeta: "So? What's a couple of k's?"

Officer: "But on a _scooter_?"

Vegeta: "What can I say... I have strong legs."

Officer: "Do you have a licence for this thing?"

Vegeta: "No. I didn't know I had to."

Officer: "Sir, I'm afraid I will have to ask you to hop off the vehicle and wait here a moment..."

The officer goes back to the patrol car to report in this unusual event. Vegeta gets off the scooter and with a funny look at Bulma he picks her up, gives a cheery wave to the policeman then lifts off into the sky.

The police officer drops the radio mouth piece and stares, mouth open at the receding figure in the sky. He shakes his head in bewilderment and looks at the abandoned scooter.

Officer: "I really have been working too many double shifts."

A short while later, Vegeta lands outside the movie complex. Bulma cracks open an eye and seeing they are safe on the ground she untangles her arms from around Vegeta's neck.

Bulma: "Are you sure this is the right place this time, Vegeta?"

Vegeta: "Yes."

Bulma: "So what are we going to see then?"

Vegeta: "The tickets have been pre paid so I will just get them and then we will see what it is they have lined up for us."

Vegeta goes up to the box office counter and gives the girl the details. She rummages around and fiddles with the computer then prints out a couple of tickets and hands them to Vegeta. Vegeta stares at the tickets and thrusts them back at the girl. The girl polietly shakes her head and pushes the tickets back again. Vegeta once more shoves the tickets across the counter. Again the girl shakes her head and pushes them back. Vegeta pushes the tickes once more along with a death glare. The girl, totally unfazed by Vegeta's facial expressions, gives him an equally horrendous glare and pushes the tickets back. Vegeta stares at the tickets as they suddenly burst into flame and in seconds are ash. The girls eyes open really wide and she swallows hard. Vegeta glares at her again. Once more she types in to the computer and then passes over a couple of tickets. Vegeta stares at the tickets, then with a curt nod he turns and walks back to Bulma.

Bulma: "What was all that about?"

Vegeta: "Never mind."

Vegeta grabs Bulma by the arm and steers her towards the candy bar.

Bulma: "A large popcorn, please."

Vegeta: "Packet of M and M's."

Bulma: ( pokes Vegeta in the ribs) "Where's your manners?"

Vegeta: (scowls) "Packet of M and M's ... Plll eeee aseeeeee..."

Bulma gives Vegeta a funny look out of the corner of her eye then picks up her popcorn and moves off towards the cinemas.

Vegeta grabs his M and M's and follows.

Bulma: "Which cinema?"

Vegeta: (looks at tickets) "Number 13. There it is up there."

Bulma: (mutters) "I don't believe it... he can actually read..."

Vegeta: "I heard that, woman."

Bulma smiles sweetly then heads into the cinema and aims for the back row. Once seated comfortably they wait for the lights to go down. Bulma inches slightly closer to Vegeta, Vegeta doesn't pick up on Bulma's movement as he is distracted with the packet of M and M's. He grasps the packet where it says "Tear here" and tries to pull it open...

No luck.

He tries to pull the packet apart... Nope. He uses his teeth... Still won't open.

Bulma watches with an amused expression as Vegeta tries several more times and with varying techniques to get the packet open, all to no avail. [2]

Exasperated, he forces all the air to one end of the packet and squeezes really hard.

* THUD...THUD...THUD...THUD...THUD...THUD...THUD...THUD...THUD...THUD...THUD*

The packet split open and the M and M's erupted like machine gun fire, shooting every which way through the cinema. There was a mad frantic scrabble as the various patrons that were scattered about all screamed and dived to the floor. Cokes, popcorn, ice creams, sweets of all types were sent flying in the haste to get out of the line of fire.

Vegeta blinked and looked around him at the chaos. Then he sat back in his seat and sighed.

Vegeta: "Damn! I only got a few left."

The lights go down and the screen widens out after the adverts have finished and the movie begins to flicker into focus.

Bulma: "What the heck is this?"

Vegeta: "Why, it's the movie of course."

Bulma: "I can see that ..."

Vegeta: "So what's the problem?"

Bulma: "This isn't "Titanic"."

Vegeta: (sarcastically) "They wern't kidding when they said you were a genius, were they."

Bulma: (huffs) "But we were supposed to be watching "Titanic," the one with love and romance in it."

Vegeta: "This is a much better picture. I can really feel for the guy in this."

Bulma: "But, Vegeta."

Vegeta: "What now?"

Bulma: "Silence of the Lambs?"

~ To be continued ? ~

[1] Yeah I know that Maccas didn't put out DBZ figures with their Happy Meals... so sue me.. ^_^

[2] Have you ever tried to open a packet of M and M's ? Trust me I go through this every time *sigh*


	4. Chapter 4

**Many thank to all of you who are reading and warm hugs for the kind reviews. My apologies for not replying to your reviews personally, I'm still having problems with FFnet and being able to respond to reviews. I'm beginning to wonder is it is just me that's having this problem or are others also experiencing the same thing?**

**Meanwhile, enjoy...**

"Blind Date"

Part 4

Vegeta: "What now?"

Bulma: "Silence of the Lambs?"

Vegeta: "Just watch it, you might be surprised."

The movie continued to play and Bulma found herself beginning to get involved in the intricate plot despite her earlier misgivings. Deciding that it was going to be up to her to make the first move if there was to be any romance here, she casually placed her hand on one spandex clad thigh - only to have it removed rather abruptly. Watching Vegeta out of the corner of her eye she couldn't help but wonder about his hair. The way it always defied gravity to stand straight up... it wasn't natural. She wanted to run her fingers through it and feel how soft it was. Casually she 'walked' her fingers across the back of the seat and once behind Vegeta's neck she quickly buried them in the black locks. Vegeta stiffened as he felt her hand move into his hair. He needn't have worried though for as quickly as the fingers found their way in they beat a hasty retreat.

Bulma hissed . "Arkk! What the hell?"

Vegeta : "What do you mean, woman?"

Bulma: : "Your hair... It looks so soft and yet it feels like cardboard."

Vegeta: "It's commonly called gel."

Bulma: "Oh."

Vegeta: "You didn't think that my hair stood up like that by itself, did you?"

Bulma: "Errr..."

Vegeta: "Stupid woman."

Bulma turned back to the screen and sighed. Raising her eyes to take in the movie once more, she froze at the scene. Vegeta also looked up and smiled at the screen.

Vegeta: "Quiet now... This is the best part..."

Bulma covered her mouth with one hand and reaches for the M & M's in Vegeta's hand with the other.

Vegeta: "If you wanted some why didn't you say so?... All you had to do was ask."

Bulma grabs the bag of M & M's and thrusts it towards her mouth.

Vegeta: "Hey! Don't eat them all. I paid for them..."

As Vegeta lunges for the bag in Bulma's hand he hesitates and then jumps back in disgust.

Bulma buried her mouth in the bag and proceeded to add to its contents. Looking up and wiping her mouth she passed the bag back. Vegeta took it silently then dropped it on the floor in disgust.

Vegeta: "Thanks a lot. You do realise that I don't have any money left to buy another packet."

Bulma: "It's not my fault."

Vegeta: "But why my bag of M & M's?"

Bulma: "It was either that or your spandex was gonna wear it."

Vegeta gave a disgusted snort.

Bulma: " Well, it wasn't my idea to see this movie."

Vegeta: "What's wrong with it?"

Bulma: (points to screen) "You can't tell me that you don't find anything wrong or gruesome about that!"

Vegeta looked to the scene that was playing, The bad dude had managed to escape from the *cage* and had left behind a little memento for the remaining good dude's, namely their partner and various parts of his body draped around the room...

Vegeta: "You're a scientist. Think of it as a lesson in human biology."

Bulma: "Ugh!... Well I'm sorry but they don't teach anatomy that way in Human Bio!"

Vegeta: "Think of it as an advanced course!"

Bulma: "..."

Bulma turned away in disgust and opted not to take the matter any further.

They both settled down and continued to watch the movie in silence until a pair of eyes appeared from over the back of the seat in front of them. Vegeta glares in irritation at the bald figure who s now blocking his view of the screen.

Vegeta: "What is it now, baldy?"

Krillin waves a bucket of popcorn and a packet of smarties in front of them.

Krillin: "Uh... I thought you might want a top up."

Vegeta reaches forward to grab the packet out of Krillin's hand. Greedily he tears open the packet and thrusts the sweets towards his mouth... As the flavour of the candy reached his taste buds his face contorted and he let out a cry of horror.

Vegeta: "What in the universe is this?"

Krillin: "They are commonly know as Smarties. Why?"

Vegeta: "Smarties?"

Krillin: "Yes, Smarties. you got a problem with that?"

Vegeta: "Yes."

Krillin: "But they are nice."

Vegeta: "They aren't M & M's"

Krillin: "But they are exactly the same as M & M's."

Vegeta: "No, they aren't."

Krillin:"But they are chocolate coated in candy... just the same."

Vegeta: "They aren't small."

Krillin : "Oh..."

Vegeta looked down at the smarties in his hand noting how all the colors and chocolate were beginning to mix together.

Vegeta: "They also melt in your hand and not in your mouth."

Bulma: "Oh for crying out loud, it's all sugar anyway! Here, if you're that hungry have my popcorn."

Bulma thrust the bucket of popcorn at Vegeta, catching him off guard. Instantly his hands came up to defend himself and in the process sent the bucket of popcorn hurtling through the air, its contents spraying around the theatre in the process. One rather large piece ricocheted off Krillin's bald head and was last seen heading for the projection room.

A tinkle of glass was heard before the screen went blank.

Bulma: "Oh great! Trust you two. Now the projector is broken."

Krillin: "What?... What did I do?"

Vegeta: "You're here, isn't that bad enough?"

Bulma: "Oh!... I've had enough of this!"

Bulma jumps out of her seat and heads for the theatre exit. Krillin and Vegeta continue to argue until they realise that both Bulma and the camera crew have left the room. They both glare at each other and then follow the group.

Once outside they managed to locate Bulma and the missing crew.

Bulma: "Well I don't know about you lot but I have had enough for tonight. I'm going home."

Bulma turned on her heel and moved to the curb to flag down a taxi.

10 minutes later she was still waiting...

Vegeta stood watching with a smirk on his face.

Still waiting...

Bulma: "Geez, what's a girl supposed to do to get a taxi around here?"

Krillin: "Ring and book one in advance? It is Saturday night."

Bulma: "Blow the taxi then."

Bulma reached into her bag and pulled out a capsule, tossing to the ground after flipping the cap

*POOF*

Vegeta: *cough... cough* "What are you doing woman! Trying to gas us?"

The smoke cleared to reveal... a tandem bicycle.

Vegeta's eyebrows disappeared into his hairline.

Bulma: "Well, Vegeta... what are you waiting for? Get on."

Vegeta glared.

Vegeta: "You expect me to ride that thing... with you?"

Bulma: "Sure, why not?"

Vegeta, seeing no other alternative, climbed upon the seat behind Bulma grumbling loudly to anyone who cared to listen about a Daisy and Bicycles built for two.

Camera Crew: "Oi ! What about us?"

Bulma: "What about you?"

Camera crew: "How are we supposed to film you?"

Bulma: "That''s your problem."

Bulma shoved off from the kerb and with Vegeta trying to get his feet to follow the pedals while Bulma was steering all over the road, they headed for Bulma's house.

Krillin stood scratching his head, then spotted something.

Krillin: "Come on guys... our transport awaits."

Seconds later the blurred figure of Krillin was seen moving at a fast pace through the city pulling behind him a Rickshaw with the camera crew cheering him on.

The tandem came to a shaky halt out the front of the Capsule Corp dome. Vegeta walked Bulma up the path to the front door.

Bulma: "Well, thank you for an... interesting evening. I would have to say that this has been one of the most unique dates I have been on."

Vegeta: "Well it has been the _only_ date I've ever been on."

Bulma: "Really? Uh... you'd never have guessed."

Bulma reached forward into Vegeta's personal space, closing her eyes and puckering up her lips she waited for the goodnight kiss to grace her lips...

It never came...

Feeling a gust of cool air instead, she opened her eyes to see why her prince hadn't kissed her goodnight. She looked wildly around...

Vegeta had vanished...

tbc...


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you to all who are reading and a big thank you to everyone for the kind reviews. I'm sorry I haven't replied individually to your reviews, I'm still having an issue with FFnet and being able to respond. Meanwhile, the madness continues...**

A/N: Vegeta's words and actions done by ssj4_Vegeta

Piccolo's words and actions done by Debs-dragon.

"Blind Date"

Part 5.

The next evening, in a television studio somewhere on the planet Earth...

Host/Piccolo: "Welcome back to the show people. Well as you know our two love birds were sent off to enjoy their date. Our camera crew followed them and recorded some interesting footage to say the least. Now the moment of truth has arrived. We have brought the couple into the studio and separated them so we can find out just what they thought about their date and more importantly... what they thought about each other. So, without any further ado let's head into the rooms and see just what they had to say about the date as a whole."

Camera swings to room one where Vegeta is reclining on a couch. Piccolo enters the room and takes a seat opposite him.

Piccolo: "So tell me Vegeta, what was your first thought when the panel slid back and revealed Bulma standing there?"

Vegeta: (mutters) "How did I get myself into this."

Piccolo: "What sort of answer is that?" (whispers) "You do realise your new training facility is riding on this!"

Vegeta sighs.

Vegeta: "Very well then... I thought... Or perhaps re-thought, wearing my spandex... I think it may not have been such a good idea."

Piccolo: "Oh and why might that be?"

The screen fades out and flashes back to the night before... The partition slides back to reveal a scowling Vegeta, arms folded and back turned. Bulma stares at the spandex clad figure.

Bulma: "Ohh Vegeta, how did you know I have a fetish for spandex?"

The screen fades back to the present conversation...

Piccolo: "Okay, point taken. So once you got to know her a little bit, what did you think your chances of having a relationship would be?"

Vegeta: "Nil!"

Piccolo: "Umm okay then. You mean after all that question and answer thing you weren't even the least bit attracted to her?"

Vegeta: "No. Why should I be attracted to that silly girl?" (Vegeta turns red as he blushes).

Piccolo: "Well in case it had passed by your brain this _is_ a dating show."

Vegeta: "Well no! I was most certainly _not_ attracted to her in any way."

Piccolo: "Okay then let's try another tack here. I understand you didn't make it to the restaurant we had you booked into for dinner?"

Vegeta: "Well... As your chaperone/ chauffeur/ nuisance/ watch dog managed to mess things up, transport wise, we were forced to walk to the nearest restaurant."

Piccolo: "I concede that point, but really, did it have to be Mc Donald's?"

Vegeta: "Well... They had the collectable figurines. Oh and their food is good too. Without pickles that is."

Piccolo: "Yes, I know... I have the bill for re-building the store out back. Not to mention a law suit from the kitchenhand's family."

Vegeta: "It was his own fault. He could have just let me get him, but noooo. He had to play hero and send my blasts round the store."

Piccolo: "I think we will leave that one alone for a while. Having finally satisfied your thirst for food and revenge you moved on to the movies. After spending time with Bulma in the restaurant how had your perception of her changed?"

Vegeta: "She likes chicken salad..."

Piccolo: "Okay. So it was on to the movies where the Titanic was booked for you to watch. How did you like the show?"

Vegeta: "Titanic! Pteh! That oversized rowboat had well and truly sunk by the time we got there, so I took it upon myself to insure that we saw a real movie. Who needs that romantic crap when you can have true to life action?"

Piccolo: "I don't exactly call 'The Silence Of The Lambs' a movie to be taking your date to see... not if you want to impress her."

Vegeta: "I have no idea what you are talking about. 'The Silence of the Lambs' is a classic. It won several awards and it also so happens to be my personal favourite."

Piccolo: "Maybe, but blood, guts and gore isn't the sort of thing you would expect to impress the ladies or set a romantic mood."

Vegeta: "And neither is having your date throw up in your bag of M & M's."

Piccolo: (looking shocked) "She threw up in your M & M's packet?"

Vegeta: "Yes. Not only did she ruin half my packet of M & M's but she also made me miss one of the best parts of the movie."

Piccolo: "So with all this aside, when you took her home and finally stood alone on the porch... what happened.?" (wink ... wink...)

Vegeta: "I went home. Why do you ask?"

Piccolo: "You went _home_?"

Vegeta: "Yes. The date had ended... What else was left?"

Piccolo: "In case you aren't aware of it, it is traditional to give your date a goodnight kiss."

Vegeta: "Why make a bad evening worse?"

Piccolo: "..."

Vegeta: "What? Well, she had just thrown up in my M & M's..."

Piccolo: "I don't see that as a valid excuse."

Vegeta: "If you're so keen why didn't you kiss her goodnight?"

Piccolo: "I really don't want to discuss that, thank you. Besides, Nameks aren't into all that soppy stuff."

Vegeta: "Well you picked a fine job then."

Piccolo: "Can I help it if all the jobs for saviour of the Earth were taken?"

Vegeta: "Well, now that I've answered all of your silly questions, if you will kindly point me in the direction of my training facility I have plenty of training to catch up with."

Piccolo: "Before I do that I have one last question for you."

Vegeta: "Well hurry up and get it over with."

Piccolo: "Do you see any chance of this relationship developing into a more permanent thing? I mean, will you two be seeing each other again?"

Vegeta: "It depends on the capacity of the training facility they use next time."

Piccolo: "What's that got to do with seeing the girl again?"

Vegeta: "The question is what doesn't it? Do you really think I would be here for that girl? Don't let it cross your mind that I came here with any intention other than furthering my training."

Piccolo: "That's a bit selfish isn't it? I mean after all the trouble we went to organising this show. It is, after all, a show where you are supposed to meet your soul mate then after a romantic date fall madly in love and live happily ever after."

Vegeta: "Then maybe you should look at renaming your show."

Piccolo: "So there isn't any chance then that you two could be heading for marital bliss?"

Vegeta: "Marital bliss? Why spoil living in sin?"

Piccolo: "I never thought of that. I suppose when you have had enough you can just up and leave."

Vegeta: "My sentiments exactly. I've had enough now."

Vegeta stands and heads for the exit.

Piccolo: "Errr aren't you going to hang around and see what Bulma has to say about the date?"

Vegeta: "Why should I? The way I see it, it is only wasting my training time."

Piccolo: "Ohhhh kay then. I suppose I can let you go. "

Vegeta exits the room, pauses and returns.

Vegeta: "Ahh... My facility?"

Piccolo: " Errr... that's the problem... You see, Bulma is the expert here and she is the one that is going to build this training facility for you. But after last night I'm not sure she will do that."

Piccolo leans over to Vegeta and whispers in his ear... "Maybe you should have kissed her goodnight after all..."

Vegeta freezes.

Vegeta: "You must be joking.. Please tell me that this is not true."

Piccolo: "Sorry Vegeta, but that's the truth all right. Okay audience it's time to switch to Bulma and Krillin in interview room two and find out Bulma's thoughts on the date. Let's hope for Vegeta's sake that she saw it a little differently..."

~ T B C ~


	6. Chapter 6

**Many thanks to everyone for reading and big hugs to all for the kind reviews - the feedback is very much appreciated. :)**

AN: Krillin's words and actions you can blame on ssj4_Vegeta

Bulma's words and actions you can blame on me.

"Blind Date"

Part 6.

Camera swings into interview room two where Bulma is seated on a couch staring at Krillin.

Krillin looks into the camera and then back at Bulma.

Krillin: "I think we're on now."

Bulma peers into the camera.

Bulma: "What does that little red light mean?"

Krillin: "I think it means it's on."

Krillin looks to the camera man who gives him the thumbs up.

Krillin: "Err.. I guess we're on then..."

Bulma brushes her hair out of her face, places her hands neatly in her lap and looks to the camera.

Krillin: "So... Bulma, what did you think of your date with veggie breath?"

Bulma: "It was to say the least... different."

Krillin: "Well that goes without saying... So what was your first impression of him?"

Bulma: "My honest reply?"

Krillin thinks back to the night before.

Krillin: "Umm... Just remember this is a live broadcast."

Bulma: "Okay. When the panel slid back the first thing I saw and thought of was how good he looked in that spandex. I mean all those muscles rippling and moving around... it was a real turn-"

Krillin: "Well err... Enough about that. So how did you like your meal?"

Bulma: "By the time we got there my appetite had gone. It had something to do with the transport arrangements, or should I say, lack of them." Bulma glares at Krillin.

Krillin shifts in his seat.

Krillin: "Well it's not my fault that most cars aren't designed for the vertically challenged."

Bulma: "Travelling in the side car of a beat up bike isn't my idea of comfort you know."

Krillin: "Well at least it was a pair of wheels."

Bulma: "But not for long. The damm thing spent longer in bits by the side of the road than it did moving!"

Krillin shifts unsteadily.

Krillin: "At least you got to the restaurant eventually. By the time I got there all hell had broken loose."

Bulma: "Serves them right for putting pickles on the burgers. By the way, I must confess that Veggie wields a pretty mean left ki bolt."

Krillin: "Well I must admit that kitchenhand did a darn good job sending Veggie boy's ki bolt back at him. You gotta wonder what they are teaching those guys at Macca's..."

Bulma: "All I thought they taught them was 'Would you like fries with that?'"

Krillin: "Yeah. I somehow doubt that deflecting ki bolts is in the training manual, but you have to wonder what that clown was up to."

Bulma: "What clown? Ohh.. you mean the one that attacked the kitchenhand?"

Krillin: "Yeah."

Krillin is given a glare by one of the producers (who happens to be wearing a Ronald t-shirt).

Krillin: "Um... Moving right along... Next you went to the movies. Tell us a little about your trip to the movies."

Bulma: "Vegeta was kind enough to provide transport for us seeing as how the motorbike menace declined to start."

Krillin:"Not my fault Piccolo neglected Gertrude. At least you didn't have to wear out the soles of your shoes to get there. You had wheels which was more than we did."

Bulma: "Riding on the back of that scooter wasn't exactly my idea of wheels. My hair will never be the same and when that policeman pulled us over... I just wanted the ground to open up and swallow me. I mean, me of all people getting booked for speeding."

Krillin: "Ahem! Well you're not the one that had to convince the chief of police that veggie boy flying off was all part of the show."

Bulma: "Don't you even talk to me about flying! There was no in-flight movie, no duty free shopping and I couldn't find a vomit bag anywhere! And believe me, I checked _everywhere_!"

Krillin: "Everywhere? Well thanks for that insight..."

Bulma: "You're welcome. It's amazing what you can hide in spandex."

Krillin cringes and pulls on his collar.

Krillin: "So. On to the movie. You were scheduled to watch 'Titanic' but for some reason I ended up finding you watching 'Silence of the Lambs'."

Bulma: "And what a horrid movie that was. All blood and gore... made me really ill."

Krillin: "I can vouch for that. I saw the cleaning bill."

Bulma: "At least this time I managed to find the vomit bag."

Krillin: "And you put you-know-who in a great mood whilst you were at it. How was I supposed to know there is a difference between M & M's and Smarties?"

Bulma: "Any idiot knows there is a difference between the two."

Krillin: "Well you seem to keep standing up for old veggie boy... Does this mean?"

Bulma: "How can you not feel something for a muscular man that wears spandex and gels his hair?"

Krillin: "Gel? You mean that it doesn't defy gravity?"

Bulma: "Thats right." (mutters... I wish I could find out the name of the brand he uses, it's pretty strong stuff.)

Krillin: "Hmm... Well anyway. After your movie you both decided to head home. And had many failed attempts at getting a Taxi..."

Bulma: "I would have had no problem with the taxi if we hadn't been forced to leave the movie so early. Tell me, just how does one break the projector with a single piece of popcorn?"

Krillin: "Don't you mean how does someone do $3500 damage with one piece of popcorn? I was wondering that myself, when I signed the cheque."

Bulma: "It was lucky I had a capsule with me or else I would still be walking home."

Krillin: "Yes. I'll never forget the look on his face when that tandem popped out."

Bulma: "At least it beat the hell out of that Rickshaw you pulled!"

Krillin: "Tell me about it. I still have the blisters to prove it. But anyway, you managed to get home and the stage was set for your romantic goodnight kiss."

Bulma: "What goodnight kiss? All I got was a breath of fresh air as the swine disappeared on me."

Krillin: (chuckles) "Any chance you would go on another date with Vegeta?"

Bulma: "I wouldn't mind, but it's going to be a bit hard to find the time. You see, I have to make this training facility for some studio that ordered it. I have no idea how long it will take me."

Vegeta bursts in with Piccolo in tow.

Vegeta: "What do you mean you have no idea how long?"

Bulma: "You! You mean this training facility is for you?"

Vegeta: "Of course it's for me! Who else would want one?"

Bulma: (huffs) "In that case Mr. High-and-Mighty it could take forever! You didn't even bother to give me a goodnight kiss!"

The sounds of arguing continue in the background as the camera fades out and then re-focuses on Piccolo.

Piccolo: " Well that's it for another show of Blind date. Sometimes the couples hit it off... sometimes they don't... sometimes they just hit each other... *crash* Look forward to seeing you all again next week.. same time.. same channel when we will have four new people for you to meet. Till then... Thank you and good night."

*And the arguing continued long into the night*

~ FIN ~


End file.
